metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of the Golems
Hall of the Golems is a room in Bryyo Cliffside in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description This room contains three Bryyonian Golems (hence the name) that use a certain element (ice, fire or electricity) to solve a problem in the room. Two golems are located on the bottom floor, and the third is located on a high ledge at the top of the room. The two bottom golems have obstructions that prevent Samus from simply using them: one's Bomb Slot is covered by metal vulnerable to heat, and the other golem features a clamp over top of the Bomb Slot, that must be overloaded with the electricity. The upper golem has a casing which can be removed by cold. At the east end of the room there is a door frame with metal blocking it. It is too resilient for Samus to simply melt with her Plasma Beam, so she must utilize the first golem. When activated, this golem will breathe fire onto the metal parts of the door, leaving behind a frame that will retract shortly afterwards, which leads to the Colossus Vista. Once used, the golem will shut off forever. At one end of the room there is a massive trio of falls pouring Fuel Gel rapidly enough to render Samus' Ice Missiles useless. Samus must climb a series of platforms to reach the high golem, whose Bomb Slot is covered by a security clamp vulnerable to ice weaponry. When destroyed and used, the golem will breathe frost over the Fuel Gel similar to the fire golem, before shutting off permanently. The Fuel Gel will be permanently frozen and unable to thaw, and can be safely crossed. The last thing Samus will be able to do here is activate the final golem, which can only be done when she is in possession of the Grapple Voltage. The security clamp here is low on energy and needs to be overloaded to remove it. When activated, the golem will walk over to two slots in the wall, and send an electric surge through them, to activate a series of offline Spider Ball Tracks, which will take Samus to a Missile Expansion after going through a trial of obstructions on the said path. Connecting rooms *Hangar Bay Hall (via Blue Door) *Burrow (via Blue Door) *Colossus Vista (via Orange Door) Inhabitants *2 Reptilicus before freezing the Fuel Gel; 1 Reptilicus afterwards (on earlier visits) *Fargul Hatcher (on later visits) *Fargul Wasps (on later visits) Items ;Missile Expansion :Located at the end of many traversable Spider Ball Tracks. Scans ;Victory :"We, the Lords of Science, mishandled the use of our knowledge. The devastation of the war robbed us of the rare resources necessary to fuel our war engines. Without our machines we were unable to stand up to the Primal armies, and they overran the enclaves of many Science Lords. What few remained fled into dark places, polluted wastelands even the bravest of Primal warriors would not dare enter. Whatever joy there may have been amongst the victorious was quickly stamped out by the grim reality surrounding them. Bryyo, their cradle, their sacred home... was on the verge of death." ;Fuel Gel falls :"Gel is pouring too rapidly to be frozen for any amount of time. Unable to freeze directly." ;Fuel Gel falls (frozen) :"Gel has been permanently frozen and will not thaw. Ice formations are safe to traverse." ;Clamp (Ice Missile) :"Security clamp in place. Cold-based weaponry could destroy the clamp." ;Clamp (Plasma Beam) :"Security clamp in place. High-temp weaponry could destroy the clamp." ;Clamp (Grapple Voltage) :"Security clamp in place. Overloading the clamp with energy could destroy it." ;Door :"Door is sealed shut. High-temp vulnerabilities detected. Unable to destroy directly." ;Deactivated Spider Ball Tracks :"Scan complete. Magnetic rail system is offline and currently unusable." ;Generator :"Generator is connected to nearby rail system. Unable to restore energy directly." ;Generator (active) :"Generator power has been restored and is now powering nearby magnetic rail system." ;Golem (Grapple Voltage) :"Golem in standby mode. Energy courses through the statue. Engage Bomb Slot to use." ;Golem (Plasma Beam) :"Golem in standby mode. Heat signatures detected within. Engage Bomb Slot to use." ;Golem (Ice Missile) :"Golem in standby mode. Cold emanates from the statue. Engage Bomb Slot to use." ;Golem (used) :"Golem has already been used and is permanently offline. Unit cannot be used again." Trivia *The Hall of the Golems resembles the Hall of the Elders in Metroid Prime. In addition to the similar name, the Hall of the Golems contains three Bryyonian Golems, all of which share the same elemental requirements to access three Bomb Slots. The Grapple Voltage is used in place of the Wave Beam, the Ice Missile is used in place of the Ice Beam, and the Plasma Beam is still used. *If Samus does a series of Sequence Breaks in Hidden Court and Burrow, she will be able to access this room from the upper door while the Fuel Gel falls are still liquid. On her way down, if Samus fails to jump over the falls she will become stuck behind the gel stream, and will be unable to escape alive from it without the Hazard Shield. Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3